Adriane Doppelgänger
Adriane Doppelgänger is the daughter of a Doppelgänger. Her page is not meant to be spammed with roleplaying. Personality Adriane is a quiet female, who doesn't like to speak often. Being a fan of Edgar Allan Poe, she often likes to quote him, and also loves the horror genre. Something she never seems to stop talking about is how much she loves her girlfriend, Valentina, who is a Russian demon (that the owner of adriane can't remember though her friend literally just told her two days ago). Often, she will come up with witty comments, and only on rare occasions she will smile over something silly. Appearance Adriane is shown off with her hair two-toned. The left side is black, while the right side is blonde. Her skin is a bit grey, and her eyes are black. Basic: In her basic, she wears a long, black dress, with her hair straightened and long, down to her back. Her makeup is white, and she has pastel pink lips. Her nails are painted black, and she wears black heels. New Scaremester: Adriane appears in a black t-shirt with a chained heart in the middle, wearing fishnet gloves. She wears black skinny jeans, and a skull necklace. Her shoes are black boots, and her hair is cut shoulder-length. Monster Exchange: For Monster Exchange, Adriane decided to go to S'Pain. Her outfit is a black flamenco dress, with white rose designs at the bottom. Her hair is in a bow, and her necklace is silver. Black Carpet: Adriane wears a black sequinned dress, with her hair in an up-do. Her purse is a clutch, and she wears black heels. Scarily Ever After: Adriane is based off Rapunzel, and wears a long white and black dress, with white flats. Her hair is very long in this, and in her little storybook, her "prince" ends up being Valentina, her girlfriend. Coffin Bean: Adriane wears a high-waisted skirt, and a crop top with a heart on it, along with stripes. Her shoes are short converse, and her hair is in a bun. Sweet Screams: For this sweet line, Adriane is based off Kinder Chocolate. Her hair is now white on the right, and brown on the left (since the chocolate is brown with milk in it). Her dress is poofed, and has little prints of chocolate on it. Her heels are brown and white, with the actual heel being stacked chocolate. Relationships Parents: Her parents are Dopplegängers, german monsters that are said to be like "evil twins". Friends: Adriane doesn't often speak with people, except for Valentina. If she did have a friend, it would most likely be Twyla, due to them both being in the shadows. Enemies '''Cleo De Nile: '''Adriane hates popular girls. They pick at her. Fun Facts '''Believes: '''Any type of love should be accepted. '''Favorite Item: '''Her Edgar Allan Poe book. '''Element: '''Fire. '''Voice: '''Her voice is dark and mysterious, but not harsh. '''Gender-bent Name: '''Adrian Dopplegänger '''Nickname: '''Adri, Cutie (by valentina) Category:Dopplegänger Category:Lesbian Category:German Category:German Folklore